the legendary grapboi
by grapboi
Summary: Yameythewamey, a retired pokemon trainer encounters the legendary grapboi


**The Legendary Grapboi**

Written by grapboi

Our little story begins in the small town of Calgary, in the Yamey household. A mystical and wild creature roams the perimeter of the house. A curious and young Yamey Jr. beams outside his foggy window and his beaming eyes land on a purple creature roaming outside their house. "Daddy!" Yamey Jr. exclaims loudly across the hallway, "What is it Yamey Jr.?" asked Yameydawamey from in another room. "I just saw a weird purple little shit outside our house!" said yamey jr. The creature mysteriously disappears within moments later. "Yamey jr., I think it's time I told you a story." explains yameydawamey, "What do you mean dad, there's a fucking stalker outside our house, can these fucking stories wait, like can you please call the police or something? I'm actually concerned for our safety." yamey jr. exclaims frustrated. "It all started on a foggy winter day in the small city of calgary." began yameywadamey, "I was a professional pokemon trainer and catcher, and I had set my eyes on a mystical legendary pokemon, no one had seen before." "His eyes, the black, circular and so mystical lured me in, he had royal purple hair in the shape of spheres, his eyes like raccoons gleaming through the darkness as if wearing a band around his eyes. The yellow cape he wore, which i'm not even sure was a cape, and of course his purple smooth body, contrasted with his white half sphere diaper." "dad im serious, im pretty sure someone watches me in my sleep, like can we please invest in curtains, and like an alarm force, im scared for my safety and i want to go back to mom damnit." yaney jr says, "Shhh enough now yamey jr. listen to the story. Anyways as i was saying, i named him, grapboi." proudly said dameywayamey, "He was never seen before, so beautiful, so perfect, so precious. I had to catch it for myself!" exclaimed yanmeythedamney, "But little did I know...IT COULD TALK!" que flashback to 20 years ago….. "Hello?" wamneydayeamey questioned, "hey there," responded the mysterious grapboi, "uhm, how you doing?" asked wameyamey, "I'm doing just fine," lied grapboi, in reality he was dying inside. "Wanna call me daddy?" asked yimeydawimey, the pokemon as if in a trance and losing all ability to communicate responded sophistically "grapgrap," yemey was taken aback, confused he asked "wtf, r u a pokemon now?" as the sudden realization kicked in he knew what he had to do. Suddenly yumeyyawamey threw his pokeball while exclaiming "GO POKY BALL!" the sudden throw was too much on wameysdayameys back and he missed. "Grapgrap?" questioned grapboi. Yemay suddenly excited threw another ball this time hitting the mysterious grapboi creature. The pokeball went silent. All of a sudden, ding ding ding ding, "I GOT A GRAP BOI!" exclaimed ymydwmy, "I CHOOSE U GRAP BOI!" grapboi is released out of the ball and exclaims angrily, "grapgrap," suddenly without any reaction wamey is tackled to the ground! In the confusion yamey is stunned but suddenly realizes, grapboi has tackled him. "WAI-T," meyyamdey shouts. Grapboi in a flee of panic runs towards the nearby woods. "But wait i thought i caught u!" before reaching the woods, grapboi turns around with tears in his eyes. "What happedn?" confused yamey asks. Grapboi looks wumeydayummmy straight in his eyes, his final words, "grapgrap" and turns around and runs off into the wilderness. In a last ditch effort, yuming tries to capture grapboi and throws a pokybul straight at his face!~!~ but its too late, grapboi is gone. Back to reality….. "And that's the story of my first erection." says yamthewam "Whoa, i didn't expect that dad, you were really cool back then weren't you?" proudly says yamey jr. "I don't know about that son," yahmknee exlaims laughingly "the legend and myth of grapboi must be passed down among generations yamey jr. was it a pokemon? Simply a boy, or maybe, it was just a grape…...from outside the house, the mystical powerful creature known as grapboi watches in tears as he looks at yaymeedawaymee one last time. Their unrequited love will never see fruition. The end.


End file.
